Calendars
There are seemingly an endless number of calendars that have been used over the years. Many of these are lost in history. Currently, there is one calendar that is used almost world wide. While it may not be called the same thing, nearly all scholars can agree that the newest calendar starts at the Conjunction. This event was so world shattering that most civilizations are still recovering over 100 years later. The event makes the counting of the years easy for all of Galea. Most calendars start their dates at year 0, the year of the Conjunction. The most widely accepted calendar is the Age of Conjunction (AC) calendar, named for the event. Many scholars have began writing all dates before the conjunction in the Pre-Conjunction (PC) calendar alongside the local calendar's listed year. Wheel of Logos The Wheel of Logos is the is the calendar year. There are 365 days in a year divided by twelve months. This calandar was established by the Kaelithicans and only recently has been adopted by other nations in an attempt to globalize trade. This has not completely worked, as there are still several calanders that are still in use throughout the world. This calander is mostly used by central and eastern Xepher. Months *'Evrian (January)' *'Balthas (February)' *'Gaius (March)' *'Shellin (April)' *'Melkyan (May)' *'Taijar (June)' *'Solum (July)' *'Gaspian (August)' *'Lucra (September)' *'Hexar (October)' *'Labotia (November)' *'Balpho (December)' Galea's Calendars Conjunction Calendar (AC) This is the current and widely used calendar dating the Conjunction as year 0. The event was so devastating that the world was reborn, and all people could count from that date. Pre-Conjunction Era (PC) While many civilizations had their own calendars during this time, this calendar is used to mark dates of events from the Seperation to the Conjunction, roughly a 66,000 year span. This calendar counts backwards basing its dates off of how many years it is before the Conjunction. For example, 1 PC is 1 year before the Conjunction, while 30 PC is 30 years before the conjunction. Pre-Conjunction Ire (PCI) This is the calandar scholars use to denote the years of Ire during the Pre-Conjunction Era. In order to stave off confusion, this calendar lines up exactly with PC. However, the calendar actually ends in 47 PCI, and then enters AC. This phenomenon is known as The Missing 47. Shad Year (SY) This calendar begins 372 PC in the lands of Shadasha. Its year 0 marks the founding of the Shadashan Empire. Klindathan Calendar (KC) This calendar starts 0 KC as the founding of Klindathu 1495 PCI. Nosta Avalonya (NA) This is the Avalondi calendar. While most have adopted the universal Conjunction Calendar, most scholarly work is still recorded in NA. Avalondi celebrations still follow the Nosta Avalonya calendar. This calendar begins in 56,072 PCI as year 0. The Calendar is unique in that it accounts for the Missing 47 perfectly and records Avalondi accounts within Galea during this time period. This calendar also counts in eras which account for rise and falls in civilization. The first era begins in 56,072 as 1E0 and ends with the finalization of the Decent in 1E6998, roughly 10 generations. Any date before 1E0 is known as prehistory for the Avalondi and they refer to it as the Mythic Era. They count backward from 1E0, calling it ME1 to roughly ME2000, although the exact date of the beginning of the world is impossible to pinpoint. The 2nd era lasted until 2E14605, roughly 20 generations. After this, the record keeping gets shotty since this is the beginning of the Age of Destitution, but the 3rd era lasts until 3E19852, just shy of 30 generations, and saw no major elven contributions to the world. the 4th era lasted until the ascent of Avalon in 4E14030. The 5th era only lasted a few hundred years, who's end was marked by the Conjunction in 5E1492, thus beginning the 6th era of Avalon. At this point the 6E calendar matches up exactly with the AC calendar. Wa Rongya (WR) The Wa calendar, translated to "Wa's Glory," is the the calendar used by Wa. It also uses separate months based on a moon-sun cycle. Like the common AC, the year itself is 365 days, based on the solar cycle. However, the months and weeks are based on the cycles of the moons and can get quite complicated at times.